


Thy Precious Love

by Vixx_ChickBap



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Child Neglect, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Simon Lewis, Protective Magnus Bane, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Slow Burn, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 07:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixx_ChickBap/pseuds/Vixx_ChickBap
Summary: Omegas in the Shadowhunting world was hard enough to find, but male Omegas? They were once thought to be impossible. Of course Alec had to be the one person to prove that wrong.





	1. The Pretty One With Hazel Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is kind of boring, but I can promise that the rest aren't a boring and have more to them. 
> 
> NOTES TO KNOW:  
> Alec had no feelings for Jace in this  
> Clary isn't really in this but Simon will be  
> Mundanes don't have states but once Simon was turned he was stated as an Omega  
> This will be a slow build and have a lot of chapters. 
> 
> I also apologise for all the grammar and spelling mistakes there will be

     Alec found that he liked to pretend that he wasn't some useless Omega, liked to pretend that he didn't see the disgusted looks he got from fellow Shadowhunters who deemed him lesser than them. "Just ignore them" is what Isabelle had once told him, and if it was one person who looked at him like he was nothing more than some disgusting creature than maybe he could of, but it was hard when it was almost the whole Institute. Omegas in the Shadow hunting world was hard enough to find, but male Omegas? They were once thought to be impossible. Of course Alec had to be the one person to prove that wrong.  
  
     'Come on, Alec. We got a mission.' Jace had come up behind Alec, patting him on the shoulder before moving to stand in front of his Omega Parabatai. 'Sorry, Jace. I was thinking, what's the mission we got?' He questioned as he began to collect his usual weapons; Jace following him since he had already had his on his person. 'A group of vamps attacked a party of a Warlock; who isn't too happy about contacting us.' Alec snorted, that would be deemed obvious information; Warlocks hated Shadowhunters. And as far as Alec knew, he didn't even fucking blame them at this point. 'Is Isabelle coming along?' The eldest of the three asked, Jace opening his mouth to answer but not having the time to do so.  
  
     'Yes she is! You'd really think I'd miss the chance to crash a Warlock party?' Is was Isabelle who had replied, walking over dressed in her usual hunting attire, looking good and confident. Alec can't help but softly smile and shake his head; his sister is the one of the only Alphas that Alec could ever find himself trusting. Her and also Jace, who had picked him as a Parabatai even while knowing what his state was. Sure they didn't have the narcissistic traits of the other Alphas they had met, but Jace and Isabella have twice the annoyance to make up for it.  
  
     'Are they really not embarrassed by the Omega? No doubt I would be.' Alec sighs as he shakes his head, while he doesn't ever react to the whispers that he hears from other Shadowhunters, his siblings haven't picked up that trait just yet. Especially Isabelle, who had no problem opening her mouth to call people out on what she had heard; she had always been protective of Alec. The trait in her only seemed to grow more since he had been identified as an Omega. While the Shadowhunter in him doesn't need the protective and can deal with the problems himself, the Omega side felt happy and safe that the Alpha stuck up for him and protected him.  
  
     'I'd be more embarrassed about that attitude of yours, no one finds snobbishness attractiveness, Jones.' She hissed to the younger Beta, who backed away at the Alpha tone in Isabelle's voice; even Jace knew not to mess with her when she spoke like that. 'Also honey, that shirt is ugly and doesn't match the shoes.' Jace snorts and Alec rolls his eyes, turning away before allowing himself a smile at his sister's way. 'Good. Now run along Jones, us adults have things to do.' With that, Isabelle turns around to face her older brothers with a sickeningly sweet smile, innocent and bright. Behind her, the Beta Shadowhunter wore the most offended expression that anyone has ever seen before storming off in the other direction. 'Now that's done, shall we head off, boys?' She questions happily, moving over and linking her arm with her brother's; Alec softly smiling down at her as he nods his head.  
  
     'You know you don't need to do that, right? I just ignore them now.' Alec explains as they make their way towards the entrance of the institute; the trio not caring much about those who stare at them in dislike. Almost all of that hate directed at the Omega.  
  
     'Alec, even a blind man could see how much it hurt you when you hear what they have to say. You're my big brother, it's my job to protect you.' She says it so easily, and its moment like this that let Alec know how lucky he is to have Isabelle and Jace in his life; they have never cared about what state he was.  
  
     'They're wrong anyway; they call you weak just because of your state. But I know, and Jace knows, you could easily kick any of their asses.' They're outside the institute now, Alec liking it much more than what he like being inside the suffocating walls of the institute. 'You're one of the strongest Shadowhunters we know.' Jace adds on, but really no matter what his siblings say, he'll always know that he was really nothing more than some weak Omega, a weak Shadowhunter too. 'Come on, we've got some vamps to get.' Alec sighed, shaking Isabelle off his arm and ignoring the look that it got him from both Isabelle and his Parabatai.  
  
     Eventually they would see his true colours, how useless and pathetic he was and they would leave too. They shouldn't be burdened with someone like him, Isabelle should have a better big brother and Jace would have a better Parabatai; someone who doesn't bring shame to both of them. Alec knows that his parents would agree, they've said themselves that they wished they had a better son. An Alpha for a son.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
     Alec hated being in places like this, hates the feeling of people staring at him for being a Shadowhunters, he hates the fact that his scent gave away his state. When he looked around he could see eyes mostly on Isabelle and Jace; something that he will always be more than used to. People look at him because he's an Omega, a state rumoured to be easy and will give themselves away for anything at all. But people look at Jace and Isabelle with admiration and attraction, they see two strong Alphas followed by a weakling. Jace gave a waning glare to someone who had a drunken lustful eye at his Parabatai, subconsciously slowing down to be closer to the elder male out of protectiveness.  
  
     'Calm down, Jace. You don't want to cause an unneeded fight.' Alec said in a hushed tone, Jace taking a few breaths and nodding his head as he listened to the instructions. The blonde tended to be naturally hot headed, and acted rash when it came to people threatening Alec and Isabelle and even Max on the extreme rare occasions that they were able to see the youngest lightwood. Maryse didn't want someone so weak around her son, and Isabelle already made her choice in standing by her brother's side years ago. 'Are you okay though? Surely this many Alphas around must feel...' Jace trailed off as he tried to think of the right word, Alec looking around him instead of at Jace. 'I don't know. Uncomfortable at most?' And it was, because the Omega side of him wished to do was find an Alpha, a mate even, who he could please.  
  
     Not that any Alpha would ever chose him as their mate. Not when Isabelle and Jace were better options, people always seemed to be more partial in wanting his siblings. Jace frowned and rubbed gently over the rune that his Parabatai bond, Alec was hurting but it was nothing that he could fix.  
  
     'Ah, you three must be the Shadowhunters I requested?' A voice called out and Alec look over Isabelle's and Jace's shoulder to see one of the most attractive men that he has ever seen, decorated in makeup and jewellery; wearing some of the same items that Isabelle owns and loves. 'You must be Magnus Bane, it's a pleasure to meet you.' Isabelle smiles as she held out her hand for the centuries old man to take, laughing when a kiss is pressed to the knuckle and greeting her kindly. 'Aren't you the pretty one?' Magnus as he looks at one person specifically in the group, Alec already knowing that he was talking to the two others in front of him; no one viewed him as 'pretty'.  
  
     At the same time both Isabelle and Jace had smiled and said a confident 'thank you' which proceeded to make the Warlock laugh and roll his eyes. 'Oh, I wasn't talking o either of you.' Jace looked confused and even a little offended while Isabelle gave a knowing smile to the Warlock who was looking passed both of them and at a certain Omega. 'I was talking to the man with pretty hazel eyes.' He explained, Alec looking up with wide eyes that was filled with complete shock and heavy confusion.  
  
     'This is my dear big brother, Alec.' The female Lightwood introduces knowing that the elder wasn't going to do it himself; by looking at him she can tell that he was too stunned to do so. 'Alexander, I'm guessing. I guess calling you lost was a good choice.' Magnus clicks his fingers, a moment later a drink appearing in his hand as he winked at Alec; who felt his cheeks flushed and quickly looked away. This Warlock was an Alpha, confident and strong. All Warlocks tend to be Alphas though, Alec had yet to meet one that wasn't.  
  
     'The vampires are in two rooms, three backstage and two in the VIP room, thankfully none of my guests were injured.' The Warlock explains, pointing to the two rooms as he spoke. 'Jace and I can take care of the three backstage. Alec, are you okay to follow Mr Bane around?' Isabelle questions and looks back at his big brother, who nods his head but doesn't anything. 'Darling, if you would follow me?' Magnus says with a smile on his face, Alec doing as was asked of him and following the Warlock; keeping one hands on the handle of his Seraph blade in case he needed to pull it out at the blink of an eye.  
  
     'So Alexander...' The brown eyed man said with a pleased expression on his face, and Alec had to hide how much he liked the man before him saying his full name. But he doesn't want to enjoy it; so with a sheepish expression he cuts the elder off. 'Alec... It's just A-Alec.' He replied softly, wanting to keep his voice stern but unable to keep it so, he wasn't used to people giving him attention like this. 'Oh I apologise but Alexander is such a beautiful name, you should allow more people to use it.'  
  
     The Omega hadn't expected that and it was obvious by the surprise that was on his face, why didn't he allow more people to use his full name? And then he remembered: every single time that someone used his name he was being degraded and verbally abused. His name brought those feelings of hurt. 'Anyway, my dear, here are the two vampires. They aren't exactly friendly.' Entering the VIP room, it's completely empty apart from the two Vampires who are restrained and sitting on the floor. 'Oh fuck, I'm so scared.' Says the blonde of the two males, rolling his eyes as he looks at the black haired Shadowhunter standing by the entrance. 'They send over the fucking Omega. What the fuck are you gonna do, fucking weakling!' Hisses the red-head and Alec just sighs as he walks over to them. 'I am here to send you over to he Clave for breaking the accords.' Alec has said this a million different times, he doesn't even have to think about what to say anymore.  
  
     'I' surprised the clave haven't ripped your runes away from you, nothing but a disgusting Shadowhunter, if you can even call yourself one.' Alec widens his eyes, if he was able to be stripped of his runes for being as Omega they would have done that a long time ago. Right? He hoped that was the case, being a Shadowhunter was all he was good for and nothing else. 'Oh be quiet you. You have a big mouth for a Beta.' Magnus explains, clicking his fingers and with blue magic here was tape over the Vampire's mouths to silence them and stop their cruel words. 'Thank you, Warlock Bane.' Alec sighs, and when he looks up Magnus smiles over at him. 'Please. Call me Magnus, Darling.'  
  
     Alec has to pretend that he doesn't feel how his heart skips a beat at being called 'darling', a name he wasn't used to. He wasn't used to any names that weren't derogatory and insulting. 'Shall I save the trouble and just portal you and your siblings back?' He offered and Alec had instantly went to say no, but was cut off when Isabelle followed by Jace entered, both dragging in Vampires. 'We would love for yo to do that, it would help us greatly.' he female retorted before her bother could decline the help; knowing full well that he would have done so. 'Of course, my dear.' Magnus did as he said, summoning up a portal and stepping aside to allow the group to pass through. Alec went first, pulling the two Vampires with him through the Portal, Jace following with two more of the three remaining.  
  
     Magnus had stopped Isabelle before she could disappear too, the smile on his face smaller now. 'I was wondering if I could have your brother's number. He... I want to get to know him.' Explained the centuries old male, and Isabelle squinted her eyes in suspicion with her hands on her hips. 'No. If you're going to do it to hurt and use him, then no way.' She says firmly and instead of being annoyed or offended by the accusation he smiles softly, she was a concerned little sister and wanted to protect her brother as best as he could. 'I have no wishes to hurt him and by what I can tell, and know, enough people have done so already.' He notes sadly, hated thinking what the poor male must have gone through.  
  
     'Good. But if he so much as gets teary eyed because of you, I will kill you, Warlock.' Magnus has heard the threats of being killed a million times, but with the young Lightwood it was out of love for the Omega, she doesn't want to see him hurt anymore. 'Okay. Okay, here is his number.' Isabelle says when Magnus passes her his phone for her to put in the number, a bright smile on her face now. 'Please understand he'll be wary at first, but he'll warm up if you show him you're truly interested.' Isabelle grabs the Vampire by the rope that binds him as she speaks, looking over her shoulder when she stands in front of the portal.   
  
     'I look forward to meeting you again, Magnus Bane.' She farewells, Magnus nodding his head in agreement to the statement. 'Likewise, dear.' He says his goodbyes as she walks into the portal which closes behind her. Even once they're gone, Magnus' smile doesn't leave his face. Maybe calling for the Shadowhunters wasn't such a bad idea after all.

 


	2. To Be Frowned Upon

     'Yes mother, of course.' To his own ears, Alec sounded like a mindless drone as he nodded his head and replied only when it was needed. The woman was angry, mouth currently pressed in a hard line as she looked down on her eldest son. Maryse Lightwood was an Alpha where as his father was a Beta, and no one had been more hateful than what Maryse had been when Alec presented. She had gone so far as to neglect her own son, doing so even ill this day unless their cooperation was a must. And even then it was usually to berate the young adult, placing blame on the young shoulders for something that wouldn't even be his fault to begin with.  
  
     Robert was sitting at the desk, not saying a single word or even looking up as his wife continued to speak in her usual hard and nagging tone. 'I don't understand how I am to blame for this. I wasn't even the one on the mission.' He thinks the questioning was fair, how could something be considered his fault if he wasn't even present for the mission? 'Never talk back to an Alpha, Alexander. It isn't Omega-like.' Gritting his teeth together, Alec kept his mouth shut despite still having a lot of things to say about what Maryse says. 'I apologise.' He uttered as he looked down to the floor, pretending that the floorboards were far more interesting than anything else in this room.   
  
     'That's all, Alexander. You're dismissed.' With the nod of his head and one last look at his father, Alec turns his back and proceeds to make his way out of the room. He pretends otherwise, but just as he passes the doorway he hears his mother's utter remark. 'I wish we never had an Omega for a son.' Is what she had said to her husband, but Alec didn't dare stay around long enough to he what his reply would be. He'd most likely agree with the vile woman.   
  
     Once he's closer to the training room he feels his phone vibrate in his pocket, to which he instantly assumes is either Jace or Isabelle trying to reach him. Pulling out his phone he frowns when he sees an unknown number, who...? With a burrowed brow he answers he mobile, entering the training room at the same time. 'Hello?' He asked with hesitation, the confusion clear in his voice and he was met with a very familiar voice on the other end of the line. 'Good Morning, darling. I do hope you remember me.' Says the voice confidently and even Alec doesn't realise that he has a small smile on his face as just listening to the elder male.   
  
     '...Magnus? How on earth did you get this number?' That is where the real confusion laid, how the hell did Magnus get his number when he personally didn't give it out himself. 'I believe you have your dear sister to thank for that.' Alec sighs as he rolls his eyes, how on earth did he not figure that out sooner? Of course it was Isabelle who handed out his number to the Warlock, and he's choosing to ignore that part of him who wanted to thank her for it. If she asked him that then he would always deny that he was glad about it. 'Uh, did you want something, Magnus?' He asks, wondering why the hell he Warlock would have called him for 'Actually I did, I was wondering if you want to go out. For a coffee or something.'  
  
     If Alec didn't know any better he would think that Magnus sounded a little bit nervous his questioning. 'Wait, wait. Me?' Alec would realise in the near future how stupid his questioning was, because who the hell would Magnus be asking if it was them on the phone? In reply he gets a laugh, but this one isn't mocking or mean, instead it's soft and amused. 'Yes, pretty boy, you. Would you be interested is getting to know little old me?' At that moment is when Isabelle decided that she would walk in, a frown on her face when she sees her brother on the phone with someone. 'Are you serious, though? You want to do that... with me?' That is the main thing that Alec couldn't' wrap his head around; why the hell would someone like Magnus waste his time on someone like him? Isabelle's face light up when she pieced together who was on the phone, she was honestly waiting for the moment that Magnus called her big brother.  
  
     'Of course, so are you free now?' Apparent out of everything that his little sister was able to hear, that is going to be it and instantly she was nodding his head and telling he elder to say yes. 'Say yes, Alec. You never get this chance often, say yes.' The younger of the siblings whispered, and there was that small desperation that was in her tone. Unbeknown to him, but Isabelle was begging him to take this chance at what could be even the slightest bit of happiness.   
  
     'Y-Yeah. I am fee now.' Alec finds himself replying and Isabelle's reaction is to throw her fist in the year and say a silent 'yes' and smile at her brother. 'Good. Good. Do you wish to meet in front of the Institute, darling? I could be there in ten minutes.' Another thing that Alec wasn't going to meet, it was that feeling of excitement that was slowly being drowned out by the fear of what could go wrong. He and Magnus speak their farewells and the moment that he hangs up, Alec finds himself being dragged into the direction of his bedroom by Isabelle as he laughs. This is he first time that Alec doesn't even notice the mean whispers from surrounding Shadowhunters. For once his mind is focused on something that isn't negative and hateful.  
  
\--------  
'Don't you look delightful, Alexander?' Alec had been sitting on the bench that was placed near the Institute building when a voice had broken him out from his thoughts. He focused back in to find Magnus standing in front of him, dressed as wonderfully as ever; and he hadn't even been dressed up as fancy as the first time that they had met. 'O-oh. You look g-great too.' It was a clear sign that Alec wasn't use to his type of thing; but really Magnus found it all adorable. 'Why thank you, Darling. Shall we head off, I do believe I know this wonderful place.' Alec gets to his feet as Magnus begins talking as they walk away.   
  
     There's some type of satisfaction that Alec feels when they walk to their destination instead of portal-ing there; it felt normal and nice. 'Can I ask you something, Magnus?' The Omega questions, a small frown formed on his pretty face and the Warlock turned to look at the Shadowhunter. 'Of course, ask away.' Replied the elder, looking back in front of him while Alec spoke and got his thoughts out in the open. 'Are you only doing this because I'm... you know, an Omega?' As Magnus listened he could hear so much fear in the younger's tone and that hurt the Warlock's heart; so many people must have hurt him in the past. That makes him angry; from what he's seen so far he believes Alec to be sweet and lost, someone needs to help and show him that he is more than just his state.  
  
     'That's not why I'm doing this, Alexander. You simply caught my attention, got me interested and wanting to get to know you.' And it was as simple as that to Magnus, but for Alec he just couldn't understand how he got the attention of someone so... Magnus.  
  
     'I didn't do anything though, how did I get your attention?'  
  
     'That's simple, my dear.' Alec stops when Magnus does, the Warlock turning to look at him with a bright smile on his very attractive face. The elder places his hand on his hips and then the bright grin turns into a soft and reassuring smile. 'You were being you, and that was it. There was no glam action or thing, you were being you and it got me interested.'   
  
     Alec decided that he liked it out here more, away from the choking atmosphere and with someone who has yet to treat him poorly like almost everyone he has met. 'It was... that simple?' Magnus nods his head, he wishes that this Omega would have that little bit more faith in himself, could see what Magnus saw the first time he laid eyes on him. 'I mean... it didn't help that you are extremely attractive, darling.' Magnus smoothly says, laughing when Alec cover his face and ducks his head to hide flushing cheeks. 'But yes, Alexander. It truly was that simple.'   
  
=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
     Alec was extremely uncomfortable, trying and failing to focus on Magnus and what it was the Warlock was talking about. It was getting harder to do, because when he looked around he could see that there were Alpha Downworlder here that kept looking; both for being a Shadowhunter and an Omega. He didn't like being in this certain location, but he did find that the quiet enjoyed spending time with Magnus. 'Alexander, are you alright?' Comes Magnus' gentle voice, tearing Alec out of his own thoughts as he looks at the elder who is looking concerned.  
  
     'Yeah, I-I'm fine.' He replied, to really wanting to ruin their day; he liked that Magnus was enjoying himself right now. 'You're not though, are you dear?' Magnus notes, able to see right through the things that the younger is saying. 'You seem very uncomfortable, darling. We can leave if you wish.' Magnus was offering to cure the uncomfortableness that Alec was feeling, but Alec still didn't want to ruin what they had planned. 'Really, it's okay. I guess I should expect it more, the stares I mean. I'm in a Downworlder area, of course they're going to stare at the Shadowhunter. I guess with my state...'   
  
     'What has the institute taught you about being an Omega?' Magnus frowns, and he can imagine Alec not being that educated on his own state if the Shadowhunters don't like what he is. He can imagine no one bothering to teach him about what being an Omega means. 'Nothing really. They like to pretend that my state doesn't exist. I know we're not as strong as everyone else. My Mother told me that an Omega's only function is to serve.' That left Magnus shocked, how could someone's own mother say that their child was meant to serve an Alpha and that's all they're good for? Especially if it's far from the truth? 'Oh Alexander...' He shakes his head, Alec cocking his head to the side when he looks at the Warlock in question.   
  
     'You've been so misinformed on who you are, about being an Omega.' He explained and that left Alec looking at him weird. 'Have you ever me another Omega? A male one especially?' At the question, the Shadowhunter shakes his head; but he wishes that he had met another Omega, just so he wouldn't feel like the only one alive. 'I haven't.' With that, Magnus gives him and smile and gets up from his chair 'Follow me, my dear. I have someone for you to meet.' And without question, Alec follows the elder's lead out of the building and back onto the street  
  
     'Where... Where are we going?' Turning to Alec once they were somewhere safe enough, Magnus smiled as he clicked his fingers and created a portal. 'I think you should meet someone who can tell you the right information about being an Omega, is that okay with you?' Alec frowns, why was Magnus so keen to help him be more comfortable with his state. 'Why do you care, Magnus? I don't understand.' And he truly didn't, no one can been as keen as helping him apart from Jace and Isabelle. 'Because Alexander, it's not right for he Institute to treat you like they have been. You deserve and need people around you are going to be kind to you.' And that was different to what Alec has heard from someone who wasn't Jace or Isabelle, they've always been the only ones to tell him he deserved better than what he got.  
  
     Holding out his hand with a kind smile, Magnus waits. 'Shall we, Alexander.' And with only a second of Alec nod and take the offer hand into his own.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
     'Of course. I shall have him by the end of the week.' Camille smiled as the man she was speaking to when she finished speaking to him, the other nodding his head in reply. 'Good. Once you hand me he Lightwood, only then will I had you the payment. Thank you, Camille that will be all.' Sebastian says and he dismisses her with the curt wave of his hand; more interested in whoever he was messaging on the phone. Most likely whoever had requested for the Omega Lightwood.   
     'Don't forget that he is quite strong for an Omega, Camille.' He warns before the Vampire is gone from the room, a plan already forming in her vile mind as she walked away.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay for plot  
> thank you so much for the comments, I'm glad to know you all like this story.


	3. Who You Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note that Simon has been a vampire longer than he has in the show. Maybe a few years at most. I also don't think ill be adding clary in this story, but I'm not sure yet.   
> also please, please, leave comments and let me know if this is okay, I'm curious to hear what everyone does think of this so far and the pacing of it. thank you for reading.

     'Ah, Magnus. Long time no see, old friend.' Alec watched as Magnus and another man embraced with soft smiles on their faces when they pulled apart. 'oh don't be so dramatic. Is Simon here by any chance?' The Warlock questioned before he moved back to over where Alec was awkwardly standing, hands pulling at the bottom of his shirt as he looked at the floor. 'He's...' The man who's name Alec doesn't know yet, trails off when he sees who else is standing before him, his eyes hardening over and mouth being pressed into a thin line It was clear that this man didn't take too kindly to the likes of Alec's kind, and the Shadowhunter found that he could easily understand the distrust there.

     Magnus holds his hand up in front of the Vampire, Alec was able to tell that much about the stranger; that and the fact that he was an Alpha. 'Why did you bring a Shadowhunter into my home? Their kind has caused me enough trouble.' Alec bites into his lower lip, why did Magnus think that this was a good idea for him to be here if this man hated Shadowhunters. 'Raphael, please trust that I wouldn't put yourself or Simon in danger.' The Warlock explained, not liking how Alec had tensed up at what Raphael had been saying but he didn't blame him for being angry too. 'This is Alexander, and he, much like Simon, is an Omega.' For the first time, Alec felt small as he shifted under Raphael's gaze, eyes seeming like they could stare straight into his soul. 'Alexander, this is my dear friend, Raphael. I do apologise for his rashness.' But Alec shakes his head as he gives a half attempted smile to the Warlock standing beside him. 'Shadowhunters haven't exactly been known as kind, I can understand your defensiveness.'

     Alec had spoken to Raphael, who slightly lifted his head and opened his mouth to speak when a hand was placed on his shoulder. 'Be nice, Raphael.' A new voice said, the Vampire sighing as he turned his head to look at the newcomer; his expression softening at the second Vampire. 'I'm Simon, nice to meet you!' The person now standing before Alec is chirpy and bright, Magnus chuckling from where he was standing beside the Shadowhunter. 'I heard Magnus say you're Alexander, right?' Alec briefly nodded his head as he shifted his weight to the other foot; for a moment he wishes that Isabelle or Jace were here. 'U-Uh, just Alec, please.'

     'I haven't met another Omega in so long, especially a male too. It's kind of a relief.' So Simon, as this man introduced himself as, has met other Omega's before where as he was the first one that Alec has ever met. 'You've met other Omega's? Really?' Simon frowns in confusion at the taller's question, cocking his head to the side as he looked at Magnus who had a slightly saddened look. 'You haven't? Don't Shadowhunter have more of us? I expected they would.' Raphael seemed to have calmed down slightly, trusting in Magnus and the fact he wouldn't bring danger to those he calls family. 'I'm the only one, y-you're the first I-I've met.' Simon widens his eyes, sighing and shaking his head before looking at Magnus and then at Raphael.

     'Why don't you and Magnus go and catch up. This is a conversation only between Omegas.' Usually Alec wouldn't want to be left alone with someone he literally just met, especially since he didn't have any of his Shadowhunter gear on him in case something went wrong. But there was something that Alec couldn't understand and that was that he felt safe in the presence of the Vampire, he knew that Simon wasn't going to hurt him. 'Is that okay, Alec? If I left you alone?' Magnus wanted to make sure, he didn't want to leave the Shadowhunter if Alec wasn't comfortable with it. But when the younger male nodded his head, he smiled softly and then followed Raphael into the direction of the kitchen while the other two stayed where they were.

     'Okay, if you have no older Omegas around, then who taught you how to deal with your heats and things like that? Surely someone taught you.' Once more Alec shakes his head, shifting his gaze onto the floor as he worried into his lower lip. 'No. I was always told that I had to suppress my Omega urges and supress my heats with this medication that got given to me.' Alec fucking hated his heats and the medication he took, during those weeks everything would hurt and leave him sick; he can't image the actual heat being too much better. 'What! Do you have any idea how dangerous that is!?' The other was wide eyed and surprised, what the hell where the institute doing to this man? 'I get locked in my room with the medication until it passes, it hurts but it's what I have to do. Isn't it?' But guessing by the look on Simon's face, that isn't how an Omega is meant to go through their heat. 'No, not at all. What they made you do is dangerous, if a fever gets to high it can put your life in risk big time. Do they not use their heads or something?' Alec snorted and couldn't help but chuckle, Simon isn't afraid to say whatever is on his mind and the Shadowhunter found that he liked that trait. 'When your heat hits next and you don't have a mate, you have to let it pass naturally. though it's fairly unbearable to deal with but it won't kill like taking the suppressants could.' Alec nodded his head, trusting the words because he can guess that Simon must have gone through all of this before.

     'Obviously if you have a mate it would be different but once that happens you'll figure that out.' Simon laughs. 'Wouldn't want to embarrass you with specific detail.' He adds on, but by that Alec seems to understands so he quickly shakes his head and covers his face with his hands. 'I get it. I get it.' He said quickly, Simon laughing before deciding that he would change the topic for the Shadowhunter's sake.

     'We're you at least told what you do as an Omega? What you're nature is?' Alec falls silent, he's been told many times what his role as his state it but he's beginning to wonder if they weren't telling the truth. 'I've always been told we're something for an Alpha to lay. That I have to serve them.' The man with the glasses rolls his eyes as they scoff, muttering something under his breath that the other wasn't quiet able to catch. 'You're family. What the first feeling you have when you're with them?' Questioned Simon as he and Alec walked over to the couch, the duo mirroring each other and sitting cross-legged and facing each other. Alec doesn't hesitate when he thinks of Jace and Isabelle and what his first thoughts were. 'I want to protect them, and to make sure they're always safe and healthy.' Alec admits, and Simon smiles softly as he nods his head. 'Exactly. In their nature, Omega's often look after their family and are sometimes considered the head of the house. We, as a kind, want nothing more than to look after others and protect them, that's what we do in the ways we can.' Simon explains with a soft expression on his face and this left Alec wide eyed, so he wasn't just some Alpha's mate and nothing else.  
  
     'What's...' Alec sighs as he shakes his head and looks down at his hands, Simon cocking his head as he waited patiently for the other to find what he wanted to say. 'What's it like having a mate?' Alec asks in a soft voice, eyes still lowered to the floor but Simon could see the sadness on the taller male's face. Even though they barely know each other, Simon can feel his heart clench in pain for the other and what he's been having to deal with once he's at home. 'You don't have a mate? I thought Magnus-' Instantly Alec was shaking his head and denying it, but Simon was smiling at the flush that appeared on his cheeks. 'No, I d-don't. No Alpha has ever wanted me.' The 'and I can see why' is completely left unsaid, that was just for Alec to think about and loss sleep over.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

     'Magnus, thank you for today. Just... thank you.' Alec is truthful, he honestly did like spending some time with Magnus and a couple of his friends. And he can't even explain how happy he had been feeling meeting another Omega, and they had befriended so quickly that Simon had given him his number to hang out again soon. 'Darling, it was my pleasure. I'm glad you got to speak to Simon, I thought you to would get along.' The Warlock sounds fairly proud of himself for letting the two Omegas meet; he could see that it did Alec some good. They were standing out side of the Institute and Alec found that he really didn't want to go in. He was enjoying himself here and he didn't want to deal with those inside the building. 'Would you be interested in going out again?' Magnus smiles when Alec nods his head fairly quickly; this Shadowhunter was fairly enduring to even just be around. 'Though next time I think we should do something smaller, maybe a movie marathon at mine if you're okay with that.' Once more, Alec nodded his head. 'That sounds great. Thank you.' Nodding his head, Magnus noticed that the sun was beginning to fall and the Institute would have been wondering where the eldest Lightwood had gone.

     'Don't hesitate to call me for anything.' With that, Alec watched as Magnus created a portal for him to return through. 'Take care, Magnus.' Alec says, a part of him wanting to ask Magnus not to go, to just stay with him a bit longer. 'Of course, goodbye Alexander.' With that, Magnus was gone and Alec was left standing there alone. The Shadowhunter sighs before he makes his way back into the Institute, instantly being bombarded by questions by his adoring sister. 'How was it? Was he a gentleman? Did you have fun?' Alec chuckles as he leads his sister into her room where they can talk without nosy people listening in on us. 'It... I honestly had a good time, and yeah, Magnus was great.' Isabelle was excited to hear the details, listening fully and with all her attention on her big brother as he spoke.

     'Wait, wait, wait.' Isabelle says as he stops Alec telling her what had happened, the younger sibling looking happier for Alec than what the elder himself felt. 'You met another Omega!? Oh I'm so happy for you.' She claps her hands together and Alec can feel his heart swell in happiness at her reactions and what he was saying. 'His name is Simon and he did a wonderful job at explaining so many things to me. God, Izzy, just meeting another Omega felt so great. ' Alec dropped onto his back on the bed, one of his arms behind his head and pillowing it. Isabelle smiles and lays down beside him, both of them staring at the ceiling with feelings of happiness and that feeling of being lighter. 'You deserve all of this Alec.' Isabelle whispers, turning her head to look at her brother and watching him just stare up at the white ceiling as if it was he most interesting thing. 'You're feeling happy right now, and you out of everyone deserves to be happy. You've spent so long being shut in and in everyone's shadow. You deserve every feeling of happiness.' Isabelle is true to what she wants to say, she believes that anything good that happens to her brother is exactly what he deserves to get.

     'I just wished you believed it too.' Sher voice suddenly took a saddened tone, knowing her brother so well to know how his mind works. Alec turns his head too and he wants to say something, to let her know that he was fine but he never got he chance to. The door opened up and hit the wall with a loud bang, scaring both of the Lightwood children who looked up to see their Mother standing in the doorway, her furious gaze on her son and no one else. 'Where have you been?!' She screeched, slamming the door behind her and making Alec flinch as Isabelle narrows her eyes in clear anger. Alec opens his mouth, but it seems like he's taken too long because Maryse decided to begin yelling again. 'Are you listening?! Tell me where you've been!' Maryse is using her 'Alpha Tone', a tone that Isabelle and Jace have never dared to use on their loved one. She jumps up from the bed and stands at the foot of it, putting herself between her big brother and her horrible excuse of a mother. 'Don't you dare use that tone against him!' Isabelle hisses just as Jace enters the room after hearing the yelling, eyes widening when he sees a wide eyes and slightly scared Alec and a pissed off Isabelle. 'I... I was out running some errands. I-I didn't mean to be so long.'

     Alec decided that it would be best for him to jump in now and just let his mother say what she wants so he can be on his way out. 'You need to be better Alexander, I didn't raise you to slack of and cause more trouble that what you are even worth.' Nodding his head, Alec just mumbled an 'understood, mother' and keeping his eyes on floor as she stares at him before walking out. 'Alec, sh-' Alec shook his head, it was silently telling his sister not to bother. 'It's fine. I'm going to train.'

**Author's Note:**

> I truly hope this was okay and enough for a first chapter. please don't hesitate to let me know what you thank. Thank you for reading.


End file.
